Winds and Mountains
by Shade the Bat
Summary: After beating the Doom Dragon, Felix left for six years to find himself, leaving behind a heartbroken Sheba. What will happen when he returns to Vale to reveal his feelings for the Jupiter Adept?


**GOLDEN SUN DS!!!!!!!!!**

**Shade: Even I'm hyped!!!**

**Felix: I wonder if I'm going to be in it.**

**Even so, GOLDEN SUN DS!!!!! This is a one-shot of Felix&Sheba, why? One: Felix KICKS ASS!!!**

**Shade: hell ya!!!**

**Felix: I guess I do?**

**Two: he jumped off a freaken lighthouse to save her! A god forsaken lighthouse!!! If that's not love I don't know what is! Okay then, plot wise, takes place six years after The Lost Ages; Felix is 24, Sheba is 20. Again, why? Because 18 and 14…yea…I don't think it needs explanation. **

**P.S. when a psynergy is mentioned it will in quotes like 'this'; just so nobody gets confused.**

**Shade: DS!!!!**

**DS!!!**

**Winds and Mountains**

Six years after the lighthouses were lit, and so far everything was going off without hitch. Houses were rebuild, the town as good as new. Plus the 'heroes' stayed in close contact being sure to stay in touch and never let go of their friendship. Except for one…

Felix felt even though he helped Weyard, he still betrayed the beliefs in Vale; he felt he wasn't ready to return to Vale until the time right. He went alone, with not even a Djinn to keep him company, just the sword, shield, and clothes on his back. He had visited many old areas and traversed different mountains, but today was different for him.

"Damn it, now I AM lost," Felix had found a mountain that he remembered traveling once before but he could not recall when, therefore he scaled it. However that didn't stop him from losing where he was. "Hold on…these vines led left before so these vines should…" taking a gut feeling, Felix climbed the vines and saw the peak emerge before him. "Finally found the top." Felix made it to the top and gasped at the view below. "…It seems my time is over…time to go home."

_Vale,_

"Garet!!! You're so dead!!!" Isaac and Ivan watched the scene before them. Just a moment ago Jenna had been climbing a tree to retrieve a child's kite that was stuck. But Garet thought that using 'catch' might be easier, so guess who grabbed the kite while a certain red head reached out to get it? Jenna had fallen on top of Garet leaving them in a…compromising position. What happened afterward was logical.

"You're dead meat Garet!!"

"I said I was sorry!" they ran in circles around the field while Isaac and Ivan just sighed and did some cloud watching.

"Figures they would do this, right Isaac?"

"…I guess so; they always acted like brother and sister. I guess that's due to Felix's absence."

_Meanwhile…_

Piers was never one to mind boredom, living in Lemuria was quiet day in and day out. So sitting by the front gate to do some cloud watching himself, but then he heard it…the sound of boots. He looked up and his eyes widened, "Felix!!!"

In a matter of seconds most of the town was looked toward the gate so see the 'man of the hour'. Felix made a small smile "I'm finally home."

"Concentrate, focus on the soothing effect the water- I mean wind has. Let it flow through you." Mia was trying to teach Sheba how to heal, although a Jupiter adept, the overall principals should be the same as a Mercury adept. **(I think that, don't agree? Tough luck.)** "Breathe in and out, in an out, in-"

"Mia, Sheba!!!" Piers broke into the room panting heavily.

"What Piers, we're trying to do something." Mia waiting with an annoyed look on her face.

"It's Felix, he's back!" At those words Sheba tensed, Felix…after the lighthouse incident, she quickly realized her feeling towards the Venus adept. But the day she decided to confront him, he disappeared, not even telling his own parents or sister. He just left, leaving her to deal with her emotions, luckily for her Jenna knew her feelings and they did their best to help each other cope. To hear he returned sent shivers down her spine. She knew she had to confront him soon, else have him leave again. "Sorry to bail, but I've also got to get the mayor." Piers left in a hurry.

"Come on Sheba, lets welcome back Felix." Mia said with a smile. Sheba smiled softly and nodded her agreement.

Felixs' parents were on the scene immediately, his mother weeping as she held him. "Where have you been?" Felix stroked his mothers back softly.

"I'm sorry for leaving, but I wasn't ready to face Vale."

"Felix, your mother and I love you unconditionally; we could never turn you away."

Felix looked at his father, they were now even in height, "Dad…you know what we went through to save Weyard; going back on our beliefs. I couldn't do it."

His father sighed, "Regardless, we're glad you're back son." The two men smiled as they calmed down Felixs' mother. Felix looked into the distance and saw the forms of his sister, Isaac, Garet, and Ivan. "Better be careful, no telling what Jenna might do."

"Felix!!" unexpectedly, Jenna held onto Felix for dear life, "you're back at last!" Jenna, like her mother, began crying as well.

"It's alright Jenna, I'm back for good." Isaac snuck behind Felix and gave him a hard slap on the back.

"Good to see you Felix; you better not pull anything like _that_ again." Felix managed to 'detach' himself from Jenna.

"You of all people should know Isaac; next time I try and leave like that I want you to hit me with the biggest 'force' you have." Both of them laughed and proceeded to walk to Felixs' house. "I need to sit, climbing still takes its toll if you don't know what to expect. Where's everyone else?"

"I believe Piers was gathering Sheba and Mia, and probably the mayor."

"Well, they know where to find me."

Sheba was pacing in front of Felixs house, nervous about their first confrontation for six years. How much had he changed, what does he look like now, does he still care for her like a guardian, or… _"No, stop Sheba, don't get your hopes up to get them crushed; but...we have to tell him, and face the consequences, no matter how bad they may seem."_

Mia broke her thoughts, "There he is Sheba!" Sheba turned her head and was stunned at the Felix she saw walking towards her. He still remained as she remembered, albeit taller, but overall he was still the Venus adept that stole her heart.

Felix however saw things differently. When he saw her his heart began pounding against his chest. Not only had she grown at least six inches, but she had grown into the body of a beautiful woman. Felix knew that he had to talk to her about him leaving her, amongst other things.

"Sheba,"

"Felix…welcome back." The two embraced quietly and finished as quickly as they had started.

_Hours later,_

It was near nightfall and everyone in town had said their "welcome backs" the only people left in the house were Felix, his parents, and "the group".

"So Felix," Kraden spoke "what's on you list of things to do?"

Felix chuckled, "To be honest Kraden; I wanted to go star gazing tonight. During my travels I overheard someone saying there was going to be a meteor shower tonight."

"That sound fun," Isaac liked the idea, "whose for and whose against?" no one was against.

The whole group was settled on top of a big hill overlooking Vale. They still had a good hour to burn before the spectacle; therefore it was unanimously decided that everyone would bug Felix on where he went. Felix tried to drop the subject a couple of times, but it was futile.

"Alright, for the two year I basically revisited much of Contigo, basically went in the order we traveled. Bur then I felt pulled towards Airs Rock. Since we basically unraveled most of the puzzles beforehand I reached the top with little trouble. At the summit however, I saw what looked like a village near the mountains between Airs Rock and Yampi Desert. Curiosity almost killed the cat, and I nearly died from heat stroke."

Garet interrupted, "We know how that feels, right Isaac?"

Isaac turned his head to Garet, "Yea, thank Venus for Ivan and 'reveal' or we never would have made it."

Jenna also voiced her thoughts, "And Piers for his 'douse' when we first went through there."

"So Felix," Kraden wanted to hear more, "What happened next?"

Felix chuckled, "Well I did faint and wake up about a week later. Apparently one of the villagers found me and took me in. His name was Maxiem; his face was like looking into a mirror. He looked very similar to me; well, except for the silver eyes, and a blue robe that looked familiar, but I couldn't place it. For the next two years I lived in that village with him and his sister Iris. Hehe, her attitude was so compulsive, and a fiery temper to match. Brown hair to her waist, brown eyes; she reminded me a lot of you when you were younger Jenna."

"Hey!" the group shared a good laugh as Felix continued his story.

"One day Maxiem said he wanted to fight me one on one. He met me outside and before we began he said 'Now I see how you fight alone.' I didn't understand what he meant, but then he pulled a small crystal out of his pocket, held it to the skies, and it became as big as a head. But the real trick was when put on his blue hood. He was the Star Magician we found on Treasure Isle." Felix got a few looks, and an outburst from Jenna. "Relax, everyone relax, he told me afterward that it was his job as guardian; and come on, I had no reason not to trust him after cared for me. So yea living with them was quite comical to say the least. But I eventually left, I knew I couldn't stay forever, and they said I could bring you guys back anytime I wanted. And for the last two years I wandered aimlessly, eventually winding up back here in Vale."

Kraden was interested in the fact there was a village in Yampi Desert, and wanted to head out ASAP, but everyone else got that idea to die quickly.

Isaac saw it first, "Everyone, it's starting!" The meteor shower was a wondrous spectacle to behold. Everyone watched the amazing display for hours, but eventually everyone started to turn in. Felixs' parents went first, then Kraden, followed by Garet, Mia, Piers, and Ivan; leaving just Felix, Jenna, Isaac, and Sheba, in that order from left to right.

"You know Jenna," Felix spoke, breaking the silence, "I thought of something Sheba said awhile back now." Felix chuckled, "I'm surprised you two haven't done anything about, I mean one year would be understandable, but six? And still not even?"

Jenna didn't get it, "What are you talking about; you're using that same voice you use when you talk alchemy with Kraden."

Felix sat up and looked at Jenna, "Why haven't you and Isaac married?"

"What?!/WHAT?!" both Isaac and Jenna yelled in surprise and turning red at the thought.

"You two have been crushing since we were 15, and from what I understand, have been dying to wed…ah, but there's me…good ol' me…what would the 'Big Bad Brother' do. Only I would know…so go on."

Nobody said a word, or even moved. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy; if I would accept anyone as a brother-in-law it would be Isaac. That's my consent, now get on with it." Jenna jumped Felix, effectively tackling him down to the ground.

"Why did you go butting in like that, why'd you have to go ruining the moment, why did-"

"Jenna!" Jenna turned around to Isaac, whose eyes were glowing with emotion, "He's right. We've both been holding back because of him. I know I have no regrets now." Isaac helped Jenna to her feet and immediately kissed her with passion. Jenna and Sheba's eyes both widened at the sudden moment while Felix lied back down.

"Okay you two get out of here, just cause I accept doesn't mean I need to see it." Isaac and Jenna took the moment to leave quietly.

"Now what Isaac?" asked Jenna.

Isaac laughed lightly, "Now it's Felix's' time."

Neither Felix nor Sheba said anything for the longest, but unbeknownst to Sheba, Felix had moved closer to Sheba, about a foot away.

"I missed you Sheba." Sheba was spooked to see how close Felix had gotten to her and her face began to flush. "All this time away gave me time to think about everything we lived through, from our first meeting to the final battle. I swore to protect you Sheba, but in leaving for my own selfish reasons I broke my promise."

Sheba sat up, "Felix! Your reasons for leaving were not selfish; you went back on what you thought was right to save the world. And after all you did for the world you deserve one selfish request."

Felix sat up as well and looked to the sky, "I know that but…after living with Maxiem he told me something, 'Those who care for you are often well protected' up until now I didn't have a clue what he meant. I know now my mission in life." Felix looked Sheba in the eyes, "I'm your knight in shining armor, I'll protect you for the rest of my life Sheba."

Sheba broke into tears and grasped onto Felix's arm, sobbing onto his shoulder, "Felix…I…I love you Felix, I think I always have."

Felix lifted her head and looked into her wet amethyst eyes. "Do you mean that Sheba?"

Sheba continued to cry, "I do Felix; you've saved me countless times and protected me from harm even more. I lo-" she was cut off as Felix delivered a loving kiss onto her lips. Sheba was stunned into submission and fell into the kiss. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't stop crying.

When they finally parted, Felix spoke, "Then I guess I have to protect you even more fiercely." Felix kissed her again and this time passions were lit. Their tongues danced in each others mouths, Sheba had stopped crying, and all of her thoughts were on Felix, the man she loved with all her heart. But even so, at the rate they were going, she knew there was a point of no return. "Sheba…we don't have to…it's up to you."

Sheba looked into his chocolate brown eyes and saw them glimmering with love for her. "Felix, I've been waiting for you. I want it to be you; no one else in my life has even come close to how I love you. Please Felix." Felix responded with another kiss while pulling Sheba into his lap where they held each other for dear life.

Before either of them realized it they both were missing the upper halves of their outfits. Felix's fingers felt like fire where he touched her skin, leaving Sheba wanting more of the man she adored. "Felix…please." Not being one to displease, Felix removed Sheba's bra with what seemed like practiced ease. Sheba blush at being exposed to Felix in this way.

"Don't be ashamed of yourself Sheba. You may not be the goddess your people believed you to be, but you're more beautiful than one." Felix gently massaged Sheba's breasts causing her to gasp lightly as he continued his ministrations. Sheba couldn't think of anything other than the pleasure Felix was giving her.

"Don't stop Felix, it's so good." Felix removed his hand from her left breast and began to suck her nipple, sending more waves of passion through Sheba. Slowly, Felix began to remove the rest of their robes, leaving them completely bare. Eventually Felix removed his hands from Sheba's breasts, placing her on their discarded robes; but before she could protest, Felix gently brushed her clit with his thumb, causing her to gasp in pleasure. "Oh God Felix…more" He then lowered his head to her pussy and gave a long, slow lick along her lips, dragging it as long as possible.

Felix could taste her distinct flavor, lavender and honey. He continued to lick at her lips until Sheba could wait no longer. "Felix please, I want you. I _need_ you." Felix slowly moved into position over her and stared into her eyes.

"Do you want this Sheba? Do you want me for who I am?"

Sheba shed new tears, even in the troughs of passion he cared for her. "Yes Felix I love you more than anything." For the first time in years, Felix shed tears.

"I love you Sheba." Felix sealed her lips with a kiss as he slowly entered her.

Sheba felt herself tare as Felix entered her, if not for his kiss she would have screamed. Felix was aware of this and held her lips shut firmly with his own. Sheba's scream eventually turned to whimpers and Felix stroked her cheek and gave soft kisses to soothe her. Felix continued to wait for Sheba to speak before moving.

"Felix…I'm alright, please…" Sheba's eyes shone in the moonlight as Felix slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Sheba was ready, but she was not expecting to feel sure pleasure the second he moved. As Felix continued Sheba found herself wanting more. "F-Faster Felix." Happy to oblige, Felix began to speed up his thrusts. Sheba began to reach a state of ecstasy she could never have dreamed of. "Oh god, Felix!"

Felix could also feel Sheba tightening around him, but he was nowhere near being finished. Felix stopped and lifted Sheba until she was sitting on his lap; and then continued o thrust. Sheba gasped in pleasure; she could feel him sliding inside her with each thrust. It gave her a feeling of completion, that Felix was the missing puzzle piece in her life. Sheba could feel herself tightening, and knew she was about to reach her limit.

"Felix, I'm-I'm-coming!" Felix began to thrust hard and erratic as they both came in a moment of wholeness. Neither moved as they held each other for dear life; afraid if they let go they would slip away.

Felix looked into Sheba's loving eyes, "I love you Sheba; I swear to always be here to protect you."

Sheba felt another tear run down her cheek, "And I love you Felix; I'll always be here to love and comfort you.

Felix embraced Sheba again, "My loving angel."

Sheba returned the embrace, "My shining knight."

**Are they not the single greatest couple in the game?!**

**Felix: We are (snuggles next to Sheba)**

**Shade: I'm leaving, there's way to much love in this room.**

**Sheba: You're just jealous.**

**Shade: I'M NOT-… (Leaves room)**

**R&R everyone, I may not be the greatest lemoner in the world, but any suggestions on the rest of my writing I gladly appreciate.**


End file.
